


我回来了

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 家是牵挂。





	我回来了

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS，圈地自萌，不升真人，借用一句“谁上升谁肾亏”   
> *货真价实的大甜饼（们）  
> *可爱他们的，OOC我的  
> *准备好迎接糖的掉落了么？  
> *然而这是一个搞事  
> *来自[洛神组]  
> *想跑？跑不掉了  
> *文/[洛神组]月下眠

2023年10月3日8:00整。迷迷糊糊的金博洋伸手捞啊捞，却扑了个空。

哦。他想起来了，他的爱人回国参加商演，本应于昨天晚上回家，然而气旋、阵雨和空中管制，导致他昨晚只收到一个报平安并嘱咐他早点休息的电话。

生日的早晨却不能赖在爱人怀里睡一场昏天黑地的回笼觉，简直是太令人不爽。

没有了爱人的床铺没什么好赖的，金博洋换上居家服之后，扒了扒凌乱的鸡窝头，习惯性地伸手够上床头柜——那里居然真的有一杯温热的水？

金博洋感到不可思议。他想起那些懒洋洋的晨光里悠闲的早晨，还没彻底清醒的他坐在床上醒神，羽生结弦就会抱着他，拿下床头柜上的玻璃杯递给他一杯温水。

所以羽生结弦，回来了？

他光着脚跳下床，站起身的时候，看到床头柜上一张心形的便签纸。

“天天，要穿鞋！我打赌你又忘了是不是？”

即使那个人没在，金博洋也很容易地想象出那个人略带着责怪的宠溺眼神。他笑着准备穿鞋，又在排列整齐的拖鞋面上，发现了一张淡蓝色的卡纸。

“天天，不可以因为我不在就不吃早饭。流理台上有你爱吃的三明治，不知道你什么时候会醒来，所以还没加热。自己热吧，我相信你会使用微波炉。”

他带着雀跃而期待的心情，洗漱完毕，然后来到了厨房。

果然。“天天，我数了牛奶还剩几盒。一定要喝啊！”这个家伙，金博洋扁扁嘴，还以为我是要喝牛奶长高高的小孩子吗？

不过这一次，他咬一口热乎乎的三明治，看着便签纸，突然觉得牛奶不是那么可憎了。大概是因为那个人实在是太温柔了吧。不仅仅是温柔，他那么清楚自己的小小习惯，甚至在目前为止所有自己容易遗忘或者企图逃避的地方，送上贴心的提醒。

那么就看看你接下来的猜测吧！

吃完早餐的金博洋把碟子和玻璃杯送到洗碗池，池边当然也有一张卡片。“天天，碗可以放着我来洗的。但是我猜你会因为我做了早饭而坚持洗碗。那么，戴上手套，这次买的洗洁精刺激性强。”

吹着愉悦的口哨，金博洋钻回了房间准备来一场酣畅淋漓的游戏。今天心情好，就不要看见敌人直接爆头了，陪他们玩一会儿吧。

游戏的switch下面居然也神奇地压了一张卡纸。“天天，今天不要打游戏。我在冰场有生日礼物给你。”不用说是哪个冰场，因为彼此心照不宣。

金博洋一路晃悠着来到了冰场，正准备前往储物柜拿出自己的冰鞋，却被留下来的前台人员引到了裁判区的位置。“天天别看我，是羽生的安排哟~”

于是他就坐定，灯光暗下去的时候，有刀刃滑过冰面的冷冽响声，还有清脆的点冰声，和干净利落的落冰声。大概还有落冰一瞬间飞起的冰屑吧，短暂的黑暗中，金博洋这么想。

追光灯亮起。《Luv Letter》。

他看着场中旋转跳跃的羽生结弦，被带入到节目的情境中回忆起他们的点滴过往。他太过投入于羽生结弦所描绘的一切，因而没有注意源源不断地从羽生手腕部位抖落的亮粉。

直到节目结束灯光亮起之时，他才发现，羽生结弦站在一大片字母之间。

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE.”

羽生结弦看着不太能回过神来的小孩儿，冲他露出一个比巴黎大溜达更要性感撩人的微笑，然后径直滑向裁判区。

“天天，我回来了。”

“请问我的祝福和表白，可以得到GOE+3吗？”

-本篇正文END-

小剧场1  
天天：你不是去忙商演？什么时候排练的？  
柚子：商演才不用排练呢，给天天看的比较重要。  
天天：喂你敬业一点。你不是飞机晚点么，什么时候回来的？  
柚子：没晚点啊，我给你打电话的时候在国内机场，只是挑了英文播报的时候打电话。

小剧场2  
假如他们养了一只猫。  
半夜，天天被猫吵醒，看见家里鬼鬼祟祟四处放纸片的羽生结弦。  
“柚子，你干嘛呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> *补档罢了，没有搞事


End file.
